Love Song Requiem
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: A meeting of two completely different people, opposites of the same coin. For Ven, life wasn't at all like he imagined it to be. He fell for a girl. And with her, perfection was born. VenFuu with some RokuNami on the side! One-shot!


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the song _"I am Ready"_ from **Counting Crows.**"

Kiome-Yasha: "Guys, I have a confession to make... I love Ventus/Fuu ;A;. They're my second OTP now next to RokuNami and I've been DYING to write them; at least a one-shot XD. So here it is, although it's sad :(. I promise to make a happier one in the future! This is a gift to a friend who's helped supported me, and I love her so much!"

Love Song Requiem 

Fuu was always a sick girl, from what Ventus could remember. No not sick as in mentally unstable, or having heinous thoughts. When he said sick, he meant physically impossible for her to be anywhere. He had never been to the hospital so much in his life until she came along. It was his first day of high school when he first met the mysterious and quiet girl.

He could remember it like it was yesterday; memories of a time when her smile was always faint, but visible in his eyes. It was raining that day too; when the weatherman had promised sunny skies. And now more than anything, he wished it were true for the rest of his life.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Ventus looked up at the menacing building in fear, high school, how much he despised this upcoming day. The blond had no right to complaint though; at least his foster siblings Aqua and Terra were attending the same school with him. Although for them, they were already seniors preparing to graduate. So by the time next year came, he was going to be lonely without them. Then again, there was his twin brother Roxas who was sitting beside him, so maybe it wasn't going to be _**too**_ bad.

Their guardian, Eraqus, set the car on park, turning to the boys with an encouraging smile, "You two have a good first day. Aqua and Terra are already inside. Since they're the president and vice president of the senior class. They had to be here early in order to prepare for the upcoming freshmen."

Roxas grabbed his backpack from the empty seat beside them, "We'll be able to handle ourselves from here." He opened the door, already stepping out, "We'll catch you later, Eraqus."

"I'll be picking you up at three!" He shouted through the open window, letting out a chuckle. He then realized Ventus was still preoccupied in his seat in the back, "Ven...?" He questioned curiously, "Aren't you going to go follow Roxas?"

"I'm not ready for school. Can't I just go back home and sleep?" He suggested with a soft plea.

The old man laughed with amusement, "I'm afraid you can't."

"Eraqus, I'm not ready for this." Scratching his cheek, he shifted his eyes nervously at the crowd outside, "I've never been comfortable to speak about myself."

His foster parent gave him a sympathetic grin, "Ven~, you have come a long way; you and Roxas. I know your pasts' have been difficult, but this is just another cornerstone in your lives. It's time to embrace it and move forward to discover who you are."

It's true, when it came to his and his twin's past, there were pretty much enigmas to each other. They were taken in by Eraqus at a young age, and have been in his care ever since. Not that it even mattered, they were pretty much happy with their lives. Even so, Ventus always had a hard time handling and fitting himself in. Between him and Roxas, he was the most socially awkward. Not in a bad or geeky way, because the blond was actually quite a friendly person to get along with. It more like his insecurities of being left behind or alone that was the problem.

He sighed with uncertainty, unlocking his seatbelt, "I hope you're right." Pushing his door open, he stepped out into the bright sunlight, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Good luck, Ven; and remember, be yourself!" The caretaker offered kindly.

The boy beamed and nodded, "Will do!"

He closed the door, and waited for the adult to drive off down the street. When he couldn't see the car anymore, he turned around towards the entrance of the school. There were many different students, all from different grades. Some were chatting with old friends, while others looked around as if they were lost on where to go. The header to school's title was big and bold, letters made out of gold. Twilight High School was read brilliantly, glistening from the sun's burning glow. He saw Roxas up ahead, talking to a rather pretty blonde female student.

'_Already making "friends" I see?' _He thought humorously.

Either way, she did look beautiful. Short, but somehow long curly blond locks that framed her face like an angel. Blue eyes which gleamed brilliantly from the sun's rays. She looked almost perfect, her body slender and pure, like silk and vanilla. He actually had to admit, he was sort of jealous that she was talking to his twin. Walking forward though, Ven managed to find himself lost on where to go. He didn't want to interrupt his brother, or make it seem like he was a dork.

Not long though, the blond felt someone bump into his shoulder, almost knocking him off into the floor. His balance was pretty good though, catching himself from falling. However, he wished he could say the same for the girl who was currently heaving on the cement floor beside him.

Instead of shouting at her to watch where she was going, Ventus grew concern over how much sweat she was producing, "Hey, are you okay?"

She didn't respond, her face covered from his view. He noticed her short silver hair, framing around her head, curling and spiking in certain areas. The left side of her hair was long in the front, hiding her left eye from his view. She was breathing heavily, almost like she was suffocating. Her body was vulnerable to even support herself back up.

Ven reached his hand out, hoping to unmask her features, "Hey..."

She smacked his hand away, a voice shouting from the distance, "Fuu! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!"

"Yeah! We'll be late, ya know?"

Ventus glared over at the duo by the entrance of the school. There was one with light skin and blond hair; the other darkly tanned with baggy clothes.

The young freshmen ignored them, hoping to help the girl back on her feet.

However, she pushed him away once again, "Leave me." She stated sternly with a breathless wheeze.

"I'm just trying to help." He offered hesitantly with a frown.

"Unnecessary." She concluded, turning to him to reveal her hypnotizing red eye.

He never expected such a color; it reminded him of a ruby, something that was valuable and stunning. She gave an ill cough, picking herself back up from her feet.

"Hey...!" Ven shouted rather too loudly, alarmed by how pale she looked.

"Hot...air..." She managed to speak faintly before losing consciousness.

Reacting right away, Ven caught the girl in his arms, pulling her close. A crowd was already gathering around them, wondering what was going on. They were probably looking for something to gossip about, which annoyed him.

He saw Roxas pushing through the group of people, the girl from earlier right beside him, "Ven?"

"Roxas! Call an ambulance! I think she has a fever!" He urgently demanded, her skin burning into his.

He thought tears were bursting forth from his eyes. It wasn't until they arrived at the hospital that he realized it was rain.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Fuu felt a soft breeze across her face, moaning inside her sleep. Her eyes quivered, doing her best to try and open them. She heard voices she couldn't recognize. All she remembered was the sunflower-haired boy and his bright blue eyes. She had never seen such eyes before, especially those that showed concern. His touch was so warm and caring too, she wondered if it was all just a dream.

His voice though, she could hear it, it was close.

A girl's voice soon came though, "So, do you two know her?"

"No, I think she's just some girl who fainted, right Ven?" That voice, it sounded identical to his.

However, there was a slight difference; his tenor sounded much deeper.

"Um...I really don't know her either." A soft voice answered.

There! She recognized his voice right away. It was sweet and gentle, almost soothing.

"I think her name is Fuu." The girl clarified softly, "She's a freshmen too it would seem from our school."

"Oh, that's right! I didn't quite introduce you two yet." The boy who was copying her savior's voice spoke abruptly, "Ventus, this is Namine."

Ventus...so that was his name.

He gave a sheepish laugh, like he was nervous or something, "Hehehe, hi Namine."

"Hello." You could practically hear the smile in her voice, "Pleased to meet you, Ventus."

Fuu wanted to speak, her throat feeling dry.

Letting out a soft drone, her vocal cords only processed one word, "Ven..." She couldn't say the rest of his name, cutting it off with a short cough.

"She's awake!" Ventus spoke aloud in alarm, lifting himself off from his seat.

"I'll go get a doctor." Namine announced urgently, running out the door to call for someone.

Fuu's eyelids opened lightly, catching the dim lighting of the room. She noticed raindrops on the window, assuming it was raining outside. Her attention was plainly focused though on Ven's worried features.

She studied his face, staring blankly into his eyes, "Ven...?" She repeated questionably, wondering if that was his real name.

He nodded, releasing a sigh of relief, "Yeah, that's me. Fuu, right?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Cor...rect."

"You gave us quite a scare." He directed his hand at his sibling, "This is my twin brother, Roxas. He's the one who I told to call the ambulance." He took his gaze back over to her, "You're at the hospital right now."

"Again." She whispered sorrowfully.

"Again?" Roxas questioned curiously, "You mean, this wasn't the first time you've been here?"

She nodded, "Affirmative."

A sigh escaped her lips, knowing full well Seifer and Rai weren't here. For best friends, they had an odd way of showing their concerns. It took complete strangers to get her here, and she felt rather paranoid by that revelation. Still, they must have been nice people to even bring her here.

"Thanks." She whispered hoarsely, directing her attention at Ven, "Appreciate it."

The blond blushed tremendously from her intense gaze, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's not a problem. I couldn't just leave you there when you were obviously sick."

"Fever..." She faintly remembered, touching her forehead in order to check her temperature.

It was then that Roxas's cellphone began to ring, a certain melody surrounding the room, "Oh..." He lifted his finger in order to pause the conversation, "Excuse me..."

He quickly left the room, which made things awkward for Ven to speak properly.

Fidgeting a bit where he stood, he tried to spark a conversation, "Um...you said you've been to the hospital before. Was it recently?"

Her lips twitched, "No." She winced, trying to sit up, "Since...small."

Ventus quickly went to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and back. They both blushed heavily from their compromising position. Ven stepped back right away after straightening her up, becoming shy.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He gave a timid grin.

She gulped, not used to saying much besides one or two words. "No...for everything."

A warm smile spread across his lips, "It's not a problem at all. Like I said, I couldn't just leave you."

Her heart accelerated from his words, her cheeks feeling rather hot.

He seemed to notice, growing concern, "Fuu, are you okay? Are you having a fever again?"

Feeling disturbed by his kindness, she tried to avoid looking at his innocent face, "Ignore."

"I can't just ignore it! What if you faint again? You're my friend!" He insisted stubbornly with a pout.

She froze, turning slowly to him, "Friend?" They barely even knew each other!

"Yeah...I mean...we can be?" He suggested with hope.

"Stalker." She confirmed bluntly.

He frowned from the title, trying to defend himself, "No...! I just thought..."

It wasn't long until a soft hum of giggles entered his ears, catching him off guard. Fuu's face, it actually changed into something more relaxed. Time seemed to stop just to capture it, enchanting the blond. His breath hitched inside his throat, admiring the sound of her sweet laughter. It wasn't soft like a bell; it was faint like a chime. All he knew was that it was unique and tender, perfectly raw and real.

He was about to comment about it until Namine entered back inside the room.

The female gave a teasing smile, "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Ventus blushed immensely from her suggestion. He didn't know how Fuu would take it.

She surprised him though when she spoke, "New friend."

Ven turned to her in shock, "Really!"

Actually astonished by her own words, she gave a tentative nod, "Believe so."

It was then that he clasped his hands with hers, feeling overjoyed, "Great! I made a new friend!"

Namine giggled from his rather energetic reaction, causing him to blush with embarrassment. Fuu only smiled, a warm sensation filling her heart. She found the rain outside to have stopped, a warm glow of orange and yellow settling inside the room. There were black spots that shadowed the raindrops, traveling across the glass and leaving streaks of ember in her vision. Ventus gazed down at her face, loving the reflection of her eyes from the sun's light. He looked over at Namine who was carefully allowing the Doctor to come in and inspect her. Stepping to the side, he gave the man access to do his job. He walked over to the blonde female, joining her side and leaving the room in order to meet up with Roxas.

Fuu, she was quite strange and aloof, but dare he say, cute.

First day of school may have turned out better than he imagined it after all.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Over the course of one year, Fuu had become one of Ven's closest friends. He was rather quite the social butterfly too, always being friendly and polite; earning much respect from his teachers and friends. Despite his reputation though, there was a bit of, distance, between him and the dark female. The number one reason being the two boys he always found her hanging out with, Seifer and Rai. They caused nothing but trouble, and he didn't like her being involved with them. They supposedly worked under the staff of the disciplinary committee, since Aqua and Terra graduated. In his eyes though, he saw them as nothing more than thugs. She didn't belong with them. He tried to convince her to leave their "gang", but she always refused. He couldn't understand it, feeling slightly frustrated over how stubborn she could be.

It was actually a week ago when they got into an argument about it, although, it was sort of one-sided. Today, she even got sick again and was currently resting inside the nurse's office. Guilt was overriding his senses, making his lunch even less appealing than it normally was. He was sitting with Roxas, Namine, and a few other friends of theirs.

Sighing to himself, he knew his twin couldn't take it anymore, "If you sigh like that one more time, I swear I'm going to throw something at you."

Namine lightly tapped Roxas's shoulder, showing more sympathy towards the situation, "Ven, if it bothers you that much, maybe you should go visit her at the nurse's office?"

Roxas and Namine, the two of them _**still**_ weren't dating. It was odd, considering how close they were. Ventus tried not to seem envious though towards their "non-dating" relationship; knowing full well of his own deep feelings for the blonde female.

He frowned, dreading the idea, "It's not like I don't want to...but..."

Their friend Hayner who sat across from them spoke, his mouth filled with food, "Ven...my man!" He swallowed, earning a look of disgust from his girlfriend, "You should let her come to _**you**_ and apologize!"

Olette glared at him, crossing her arms over chest, "Oh, like you do with me?"

He gave her a soft peck on the cheek, letting out a nervous chuckle, "Of course not!"

"It's different though...Fuu and I are just friends." Ven gazed over at Namine, clenching his plastic fork, "I don't know what I would even say."

The blonde female gave him an encouraging smile, "Just believe in your heart. I'm sure there's a answer somewhere inside."

Roxas smiled at her, admiring her tenderness. Ventus noticed his grin, feeling even more awkward and out of place.

He got up and picked up his tray with a huff, "I'll just go to the library for now. Not hungry much anyway."

"You sure?" His twin asked with concern.

"Yeah..." He gave an uneven smile, "See you guys later."

He dumped his food into the garbage, placing the tray on top of the bin. He walked away, opening the door to the cafeteria before closing it behind him.

Namine giggled from his departure, striking the group's interest.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" She insinuated playfully, "He's worried about her..." She took a sip of her strawberry milk, " Probably more than a friend...and just hasn't realized it yet."

"Are you kidding me?" Hayner laughed with amusement, slapping his knee, "Ventus...and Fuu? That's like mixing salt and pepper together!"

"But...they're still spices, right?" Namine kindly pointed out, letting a small mirth between her pink lips.

Roxas gave her a doubtful look, wondering what kind of fantasy world she was living in. Ventus would never go for a girl like Fuu; they're total opposites! If she turned out to be right though, he swore destiny had a weird way of pairing.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Ventus whistled quietly to himself, his hands buried inside his pockets. He inspected the hallway, making sure no one was following or watching him. He hated lying, but he didn't want the others to know where he was really going. The nurse's office was at the other side of the hall. He was debating with himself to continue forward or not, his feet shuffling back and forth for a decision. When he looked away from the office, he heard the door open from behind him.

He briskly turned himself around and frowned, _'Seifer and Rai, what are they doing here? It's unlike them.' _

The leader of the disciplinary committee spoke when he spotted the blond, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Goody-two shoes." He pumped his arms up like he always did, making his way over to him, "What brings you to this side of the school when it's your lunch period?"

"Are you going to give me detention or something?" Ven asked sarcastically, "Because I can ask you the same thing."

"We were visiting Fuu, ya know." Rai answered proudly.

"Forget it, Rai. We don't need to answer to him." He shoved the blonde's shoulder, "It should be him answering to us. We run these hallways after all."

Ventus glared at Seifer, feeling slightly annoyed.

He sighed, deciding to be honest, "I'm here to check on, Fuu."

"Why?" Seifer asked gruffly, "Seems to me she doesn't want to see you."

"Then you don't mind me seeing that for myself." He insisted.

"Like she'll actually talk to you." He countered.

"More so than she does with you nowadays." Ventus bravely inputted.

"Why you little—"

Seifer raised his fist up, grabbing Ven's collar roughly inside his other hand.

He stopped though when they all heard a feminine voice speak out, "Stop!" It was Fuu, holding the frame of the door for support.

The leader gazed back at her in disbelief, "You're choosing this guy over you own posse, Fuu?"

She frowned with a small pout, "Stop." She repeated, not wanting to say it again.

"Tsk, fine." He pushed Ven away from him, "You were lucky this time. But next time you try to walk these halls, you better watch it."

The young sophomore fixed his collar, not saying a word.

Seifer whipped his head forward, "Let's go Rai, we don't need to hang with these losers."

Rai agreed, following without any hesitation. Ventus watched them walk away down the hall, shifting his eyes over at the steel-haired female.

He looked down when their gaze met, "Fuu...I..."

"Come in." It was all she said, entering back inside without any further exchange of words.

Ven was a little cautious, not wanting to step on any landmines. He followed her instructions anyway though, finding the office to be empty.

"Where's the nurse?" He asked while studying the room.

"Lunch." She answered calmly, sitting over at the bed she was resting on moments ago.

"She just left you here by yourself?" He didn't seem to like the idea of her not having any supervision.

Fuu's health was known to get bad. She would be at the hospital almost every weekend, while missing two or three days of school during the week.

"It's fine." She said to reassure him, "Had company."

"Right, I'm sure Seifer and Rai make _**good~**_ company." He didn't mean to sound harsh about it, apologizing soon afterwards, "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

She became disheartened, not liking the tension between them, "Ven..." She tried to find someway to explain, "Posse."

"Posse?" He asked in disbelief, "Fuu, they're nothing more than jerks! Especially Seifer! Have you seen how they treat others? You're not like that! You're different!"

She shook her head, "Wouldn't understand."

It was amazing how much he could piece her dialogue together, "Then let me understand! You don't even talk to me much anymore! You're constantly sick! And then when I try to visit you at the hospital, you always shun me away! I don't...like this feeling, Fuu. Like...like you don't trust me or something."

'_I don't want you to worry.' _She mentally confided, knowing he couldn't hear her thoughts.

Clenching the sheets on top of the bed, she muttered almost painfully, "Difficult."

He walked and stood in front of her, "What's difficult?"

Not finding any words to say, Fuu remained silent. It was then that she was taken by surprise, letting out a gasp when he suddenly hugged her close to him.

"Ve...Ven...?" She asked with a slight blush.

"You're always like this, shutting people out." He whimpered softly over her shoulder, "I'm your friend too, Fuu. I just wish you would trust me a little more. I only want what's best for you."

Tears were flooding over her vision, making things blurry for her to see. Her heart tightened within her chest, her illness grabbing hold of her. She remained strong though, not wanting to show her weakness to him, not ever.

"Trust you." She answered sincerely, wrapping her own arms around him, "I do."

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, embarrassed by how intimate he was being with her. It was obvious his heart belonged to another, but with Fuu, he just felt like he belonged. There was never uncertainty when he was with her. He couldn't describe it. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose her. Fuu was too delicate to break. No, he didn't mean weak as in psychically, because she could probably kick his ass if she wanted to. What he meant was, frail and someone he wanted to protect. He knew it sounded selfish, but it was the truth.

"Then will you please open up to me a little more?" He pleaded with a small smile.

She patted his back and replied, "In time."

'_Why do I have a scary feeling like we don't have enough time though?' _It was all he could think of before the nurse came back from her lunch break.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

It was summer, and Fuu has been at the hospital more than she ever was before. They had just finished their sophomore year in high school, and were now preparing to enter their third year. However, despite Fuu's current predicament, Ventus was facing his own personal crisis.

Namine and Roxas...were officially dating, for three months now to be exact. It was pure torture for him, facing them inside the household almost everyday, kissing and hugging with no end in sight. He couldn't bare it, always locking himself inside his room until he knew they were gone. Today though, he lost his patience all together after a particular conversation with his twin.

"I think she's the one, Ven." Roxas spoke almost with a dreamy look on his face.

The twin tried to respond with a polite tone, "Who? Namine?"

The other blond blushed, scratching his cheek bashfully. The action irritated the other blond tremendously.

When he didn't answer, Ven spoke up once more, "You guys only been dating for three months, you sure she's the one?"

Roxas placed a hand over his heart, "I'm honestly not sure... but when I'm with her, it's like I can forget all the bad things. Like my heart has a reason to exist."

Ven furrowed at his explanation, not sure how to take it. A part of him felt happy for his brother, but then, there's the darker side of him that was filled with resentment.

"Hey..." Roxas looked at the clock, "Didn't you say earlier you were going to visit Fuu today?"

He flinched and gazed up at the clock that ticked inside the kitchen, answering with an empty sigh, "You're right. I should go."

"I'll probably drop by later with Namine." The other blond announced with a smile that never seemed to fade these days.

Ven opened the door and stood there quietly, "Great~." He then scolded himself, and tried to shake off the negative feeling, "I mean...I'm sure she'll like that."

Roxas gave him an odd look, but he didn't pay much attention to it when he closed the door. Ventus breathed in the wet grass from outside, shaking off his shoulders in order to gain back his composure. Even without Namine by his side, he knew Fuu was waiting for him. And strangely enough, she was the only girl he could think about right now to forget his own dark emotions.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Fuu patiently flipped channels from her bed, staring blankly at the screen. She couldn't find anything interesting to watch. Sitting back on her pillow, she began to wonder what was taking Ven so long. He was the only real person who visited her these days. Still, this isn't how she wanted to spend her summer. Even though her father was paying for her hospital bills, it was only because he owned half of the city. It would look bad to his political career, if he weren't seen taking care of his daughter's health. What a joke; the old man was nothing more than a big laugh to her life.

It wasn't long until the silver-haired female heard the door to her room open, causing her heart to jump with eagerness, "Ven...?"

The blond peeked his head out from behind the door, "Hi, sorry I'm late."

She shook her head, her hair waving behind her neck, "Forget it."

He gave her a weak smile, closing the door behind him when entering the pallid room. It smelled like medicine, and death. An eerie feeling washed over him, making him shiver uncomfortably.

Fuu noticed his paranoid expression, beckoning him to come over and sit beside her, "Problem?"

He cautiously walked over to her, rubbing the back of his neck, "You could say that."

"Tell me." She offered kindly.

Ven studied her face. She looked pale, dark shadows covering the lower part of her eye. He hated seeing her this way. He began to wonder if she was going to get better by the time school started again.

He crossed his fingers together, bowing his head down, "It's Roxas...and Namine..."

Fuu's lips flipped to a frown, feeling rather displeased by the topic, "Oh." That was all she could say, gulping silently to cover the pain inside her own heart, "Share?"

Pressing his back against the chair, he started to explain, "I just don't understand what she sees in him. I mean; it's Roxas...not like he's the most honest guy in the world."

"Jealous?" She added softly, clasping her hands together like a prayer over her lap.

"I don't know. It's just...some of things he said to me today, just makes me wonder what I even have to offer." He scratched the back of his head, "I always knew I had feelings for Namine, but...I'm beginning to wonder, maybe I should stop. Those two are..."

"...Meant to be." She finished a little too fast.

He quickly brought his gaze over to her, not saying a word before nodding, "Yeah..."

Fuu flushed with humiliation over her words, feeling guilty by how he reacted to them.

She bit her bottom lip, "Sorry."

He chuckled humbly, "What are you sorry for?"

Twisting her shoulders back and forth, she realized she didn't know how to respond to that question.

"I guess with Namine it was just a crush...nothing more. Roxas is the one inside her heart." He spoke with disappointment.

"But...!" She spoke aloud, going over her usual volume, "Pain."

Ven nodded, "Yes...it is painful, but..." He got up from his seat, making his way over to the window, "Maybe it's about time I move on." His eyebrows furrowed at the mocking sun, "But...I think it might take awhile."

While he seemed distracted, Fuu did her best to maneuver her body off from the bed. Her feet lightly made contact with the marble floor, shivering from the cold temperature. Lifting herself up, she shakily made her way over to him. Feeling weak from resting for so long though, her body felt numb, failing to move properly. She gasped, tripping over her feet. She landed into something soft though, finding she had accomplished what she wanted.

Ven froze from the contact, turning back in alarm, "Fuu...!"

Her only response was wrapping her arms around him from behind, giving him a tender squeeze. She so badly wanted to comfort him, and this was the only way she could think of.

Hiding her tears from his view, she pleaded softly, "Please smile."

"Fuu..." He was bewildered by her behavior, placing his hands over hers, "I am smiling silly."

She shook her head and demanded with a pout, "Real smile."

Tears wanted to fall from his eyes, but oddly, it was out of happiness, "I swear!"

Burying her face into his back, she answered with a broken whimper, "Liar."

Her heart was breaking with his, wanting to do everything in her power to hear his laughter again, just like he always did for her in return.

Ven leaned back, enjoying the comfort of her arms, feeling at home after for so long, "Fuu...thank you." He closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely, "Thank you...for everything."

She giggled with irony, catching his attention, "Same."

A warm blush covered his cheeks, chuckling from her shy manner. It was rare to catch Fuu acting this cute. But, what made it even more special, was that it was all for him. He turned around, catching her body from falling.

He caught notice of the moisture in her eyes, wiping them away from her cheeks, "Now don't you dare cry because of me. How would that make me feel when you're the one trying to make _**me**_ feel better?"

She beamed from his words, her mouth hanging open happily, gasping for words to come out. She so badly wanted to tell him how she felt, how she possibly might be falling for him...but she couldn't. Her life was like a dimming hourglass. It would be pointless.

'_Still...I want him to know...more than anything.' _She earnestly confessed inside her mind.

Fuu felt faint all of sudden though, her world beginning to spin.

Ven reacted immediately in alarm, "Fuu...? What's wrong?"

Everything seemed hazy to her, holding his arms for support, "Need rest." She directed her eye back over to the bed.

He complied and understood, picking her up like a bride. Fuu's face erupted into a brilliant hue of red, not saying anything as he helped her back into bed.

"You need to take care of yourself." He advised deeply with concern, "You need to get better before school starts again."

There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, not liking the idea of her being here. He prayed more than anything for her illness to go away.

"I'll...try." She whispered breathlessly, finding it rather hard to breathe.

He noticed sweat pouring from her skin, "Fuu...?"

She didn't answer, her visible eye closing softly.

This scared him greatly, "Fuu...!"

"Shh..." She spoke with a weak voice, "Don't worry." Lacing her hand with his, she gave him a tender squeeze, "Right here."

He gave a breathless sigh of relief, "Good, because I don't know what I'll do without...you're like one of my closest friends."

She frowned from the endearment; but even more so, his faith in seeing her get better.

Licking her lips, she mumbled half-asleep, "Always smile." She informed lightly, drifting happily into blissful slumber.

Ventus nodded, "For you, I will. I promise."

She could only pray to do the same, knowing it was only a matter of time before her own smile would fade away.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Junior year started and that only meant one thing, Junior Prom. Ventus dreaded this moment. He already knew Roxas was planning to go with Namine. Hayner with Olette. Even one of his new friends, Sora and Kairi were going together! Looking over at the brochures for the event, he grimaced with annoyance. They were all mocking him, pointing out the fact that he didn't have a date.

Well...yet that is.

He wondered, maybe he should ask Fuu? She was one of his closest friends...who was a girl. And...guys ask girls to the dance, so; it was normal right? Not like it meant anything serious.

He couldn't help but sigh, _'Like she would want to come with someone like me anyhow.' _

It was only just a few days ago that she was released from the hospital. He felt so happy to see her back at school again, getting tired of always seeing her so sick. Since her return though, he noticed how healthy and rosy her cheeks were all the time. It settled his heart at ease, hoping she would remain like that throughout the whole year.

Today though, he hadn't seen her since homeroom. Walking the hallway, he spotted Sora and Kairi not too far off. The two were different compared to Roxas and Namine's interaction with each other. They were more like the flirtatious couple, always teasing each other playfully for the other's affection.

"Hey, Sora! Kairi!" He walked over and asked warily, "Have you guys...seen Fuu anywhere by any chance?"

Kairi gave him a impish smile, "Maybe~, I think she was with Seifer not too long ago."

He flinched, his eyebrows creasing with distaste, "What...why...when?" He couldn't form the right question he wanted.

Sora chuckled from his stumbling words, "Hehehe, jealous or something Ven?"

"No!" His voice burst out into a small squeak, feeling embarrassed.

The couple laughed at him, causing him to pout.

Kairi finished her giggles, tilting her head to the side, "If you really want to know where your beloved Fuu is, she's on the roof."

He blushed from the girl's words, "Thanks, Kairi."

He took off towards the stairs that led to the upper level, Sora shouting behind him, "Give her a big smooch when you get there!"

The blond huffed from their jokes, _'What's with them? Fuu and I aren't like that at all!' _

However a voice inside him thought otherwise, _'You know she means more than just a friend! Why do you keep lying to yourself? Ever since that day when you gave up on Namine, you knew she meant more.' _

'_Shut up annoying voice.' _He warned incurably.

For one, he didn't want to think Seifer of all people asked her to the dance. For some reason, it just bothered him to think of them together like that. Plus, if anyone was going to take her, it was going to be him. It was the least he could do for her after spending so many days in the hospital. Suffering through multiple injections each day, while drugged with pills. He wanted that night to be memorable for the both of them.

Pushing the door open to the roof, he was met by the blinding sun. A heavy strong gust of wind hit him, almost knocking him over and wrinkling his clothes from the force. He gazed out where the fence was, spotting a feminine figure with short hair.

Covering his eyes from the sun, he called out, "Fuu!"

The girl turned around, her eye widening in shock to see him, "Ven...!"

He walked over to her, grabbing the fence in order to climb up next to her, "I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing up here?"

Pulling her head back, she closed her eyes and felt the soft current of the wind, "Missed feeling."

He spoke with a sad tone, "Oh, that's right..." His hair blew against the breeze, "You've been in the hospital for so long. You probably have forgotten how much freedom like this felt like."

Patting his back for comfort, she gave him a reassuring smile, "Good days."

"Yeah..." He smiled softly, "It's good to see you're feeling better."

"Agreed."

Silence, this was Ven's chance!

"Um...Fuu...?" He scratched his cheek nervously, her wine-colored eye intimidating him from speaking, "Uh...well...you know how we have that junior prom...coming up...right?"

She just stared at him, replying with a low, "No."

"Uh...!" He gasped, "No as in you don't? Or..."

"Not going." She sternly answered, jumping back from the ledge and heading for the door.

"Wait...!" He grabbed her wrist, "Is it because...Seifer asked you already?"

She seemed intrigued by his flustered tone, "Seifer?"

He bit his bottom lip, "Just tell me..." Gulping he asked, "Did he?

"No."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, "Good."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

He chuckled awkwardly with a small blush, "Well...the truth is...I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" He soon added quickly, "As friends! Of course!"

She frowned, "Refuse."

"Wha...Why...?" He asked dumbfounded.

She looked away from him, her face unyielding to cry, "Rebound."

Confused for a moment it began to click inside his head, "You think you're a rebound from Namine?"

She flinched from the name; not that she hated the girl. Namine was one of her best friends who actually _**knew**_ she had feelings for the blond.

"Fuu...that's not the reason at all!" He tried to convince her, "I...I want to go with you!" His heart began to accelerate unexpectedly, "Only you...I want that night to be memorable for the both of us...!"

Pulling her hand roughly away from his, she quickly sped off to the door again.

'_Oh no you don't!' _He dashed forward after her, reaching forward and pinning her to the wall, his hands between her head.

"Ven...!" She hissed in shock, her face turning red from how close they were.

His leg was dangerously lifting up her school uniform, innocently bringing her skirt up without him knowing what he was doing.

He leaned his face close to hers, bringing his hands down in order not to frighten her, "You're so stubborn." He pouted childishly, "How can you refuse this face?"

"Easy." She looked away from him, her face glaring at nothing in particular.

"You know, if you keep making that face, it'll permanently be stuck that way." He advised teasingly. He soon begged with his hands folding together like a prayer, "Please~, Fuu! Come with me as my date!"

She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing she couldn't deny him any longer, "Accept."

He grinned happily, "Really...?"

"Yes." She breathed through her nose, "Back off."

"Oh...sorry!" He gave her room to move, "I promise you, Fuu. You won't regret it! I'm going to make this dance a night you'll never forget!"

She spoke cynically, "Disbelief."

He laughed and poked her stomach, "Oh~, don't be like that!"

They both soon heard the bell ring from inside, causing him to jump back in shock, "Oh no! We'll be late for next period!" He offered his hand to her, but she declined it, "Fuu...?"

"More time." She spoke softly, trying to cover her gasping breath.

He seemed oblivious towards her condition, only smiling softly, "Okay, just make sure not to be late." He then added cheerfully, "My date."

Without any exchange of words, he entered back inside the building. Fuu however, remained where she stood, sliding to the ground until her rear met with the floor. Sweat poured from her skin, her lungs heaving heavily for air. Her breathing came out labored, her vision blurry from the fever she was receiving.

"Not now." She whispered pleadingly, _'Please...let me just have this moment.' _

She feared such a wish wasn't going to be easy to grant though.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Ventus kept gazing at himself in the mirror, feeling rather paranoid by his suit. It was white and pure, and feared stains would be easy to spot right away.

Roxas stood by the door frame, wearing his matching black ones, "Ventus, you look fine~."

The older twin gazed at his brother with a pout, "But..."

"If you keep it up, we'll be late to pick up the girls. Now come on." He ushered him to leave, letting out a low chuckle, "The limo driver is waiting."

They heard the honk from outside, causing them to run quickly down the stairs.

Eraqus was waiting in the living room, taking pictures, "You boys look handsome."

Ven sweated underneath his suit, "Real...really?"

"I know you boys will have a fun night. Just make sure not to have _**too**_ much fun." He warned with a fatherly tone.

Both boys blushed from what he meant.

"Eraqus~." Roxas droned with embarrassment.

"I'm just saying~. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet." He waved his hand for them to go, "Now hurry up and go pick up your dates. Show them, that they're the only girls you see tonight."

Ven blushed from his suggestion, not knowing how to feel in seeing Fuu like that. Whatever it did, it did cause his heart to hammer blissfully with excitement. He followed Roxas outside the doors, the sun already settling down from the horizon. The sky had a beautiful mixture of blue and purple, fading into the melted colors of the sun. It reminded him of Fuu.

Roxas called out, already entering inside the limo, "Let's go, Ventus!"

"Right!" He ran over, waving behind him, "See you later, Eraqus! Don't wait up for us!"

The foster parent gave a peaceful smile; shouting back, "Have fun!"

The twins entered inside the long vehicle, giving their last goodbyes through the closed and tinted windows. Ventus settled back inside his seat, a bright smile engraved on his face. Today was going to be a good night, he was sure of it.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Fuu delicately placed her tiara on over her head. She was home alone with no one around to help her prepare or take pictures. It was probably better this way though, not wanting to have memories preserved of a night she may not live through. She lifted her dress in order to walk down the stairs. It was long and royal blue, the corset faming her upper body perfectly. Her shoulders, collarbone, and arms were exposed, showing her milky and pale skin under the light. The clock downstairs in the hall ticked loudly, echoing throughout the house.

"Medicine." She made it to the final step, almost tripping over her heels.

She never felt so idiotic, never being a girl who liked wearing dresses or skirts. It was already painful enough that she had to wear one for school. Turning the corner, she entered the kitchen, finding her bottle of medicine. She took a bottle of water out from the fridge, popping her prescription inside her mouth. She drank the clear liquid soon afterwards, settling the pills inside her bowels.

The doorbell soon rang, causing her to jolt.

"Ven..." She whispered remorsefully with regret.

Tonight, she wasn't going to run away. This time, she had to let him know how she felt...before it was too late.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Ventus exited the vehicle, leaving Roxas and Namine inside. Holding the violet colored corsage in his hands, he brushed his thumbs over the pedals nervously.

He winced when he heard Namine's voice behind him, "What are you waiting for?" She teased lightly, the window brought down.

He pulled his collar, feeling hot all of a sudden, "I'm not sure."

Roxas leaned forward from behind his girlfriend, "Ven, she's waiting for you."

'_She's waiting for me.'_ He acknowledged mentally, gaining back his courage to walk forward.

The couple inside the limo secretly cheered him on, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He walked up the steps, carefully ringing the doorbell. Fidgeting a bit where he stood, he checked for any wrinkles on his clothes. He wanted to look good, not wanting her to regret coming with him. It wasn't long until the door slowly opened, revealing the Goddess before him. His eyes widened from what he saw, becoming speechless. The light from inside glowed and outlined her figure splendidly, making her seem as if she was dropped from heaven, her ruby eye glistening from the remains of the sun's sunlight. He couldn't help but to stare at her pink and filled lips either, finding some sort of urge to touch them with his own slim and choppy ones. They were perfect; _**she**_looked perfect.

Fuu blushed from his stare, holding a green boutonniere rose close to her chest, "For you." She nervously walked forward, pinning the ornament on his suit.

Catching his breath, he whispered, "Fuu...you look beautiful." He anxiously tried to rephrase his words, "Not that you don't always look beautiful."

She tried to repress her face from going completely red, "Handsome." She offered kindly, patting his chest to make sure the flower wouldn't fall.

"Oh...!" He signaled the accessory he had bought her, "May I?"

She nodded, her smile peaking out, "Granted."

Lifting her wrist up, he carefully slipped the corsage on her, "Perfect." He whispered soundlessly, marveling over how his hand fit over hers.

"Thank you." She replied gently.

He grinned, feeling at ease, "Ready for the best night of your life?"

Trying not to seem negative, she nodded, "Born ready."

He felt pleased by her reply, offering his arm out to her, "Then shall we go fair lady?"

She looped her arm around his, closing and locking the door to the house. At least the night had a good beginning.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

They made it to the party, entering through the strings that hanged from the entrance. The music boomed loudly from inside, triggering the wild teenagers to dance like there was no tomorrow.

"Amazing that are school wasn't cheap to afford a place like this for the night." Roxas spoke impudently with amusement.

"Oh Roxas!" Namine pointed out to their friends, "There's Sora and Kairi! Let's go say hi!"

He chuckled from her innocent behavior, nodding with agreement, "Right." He turned to his twin and his date, hoping he was loud enough for them to hear when he spoke, "We'll catch you guys later! Go have fun!"

Ventus gave his brother a suspicious look, wondering if this was all part of their plan to get him and Fuu alone. He looked over at the one-eye girl though, growing concern when he noticed her grimaced expression.

"Hey...are you okay?" He asked.

She looked over at him, "Lights." She directed her view over at the blinking colors above them.

"Let's get you something to drink then." He recommended softly, holding her close to him.

They made it through the crowd, heading over to the table that held the bowl of fruit punch. Grabbing a cup, he poured some inside for her.

"Here." He passed it over to her, trying to find chairs nearby for them to sit, "We can sit over there." He pointed towards some empty seats.

She nodded, holding her cup close to her lips. They walked over and sat down, watching as friends and couples celebrated the night away.

Fuu frowned and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" He seemed baffled by her guilt, "Why are you sorry? We're having fun! Aren't we?"

She looked at everyone who was dancing, "But..."

He chuckled and grinned, "Fuu, this night is going to be great! I promise you! We don't have to dance if you don't want to."

Still, she couldn't help but to feel hopeless.

He studied her features, "You do look beautiful tonight, you know?"

She rejected his compliment, "Too kind."

"No, I'm not being too kind." He snickered gleefully, "It's the truth. There's no one else I rather be with tonight than you, Fuu."

The girl bit her lip anxiously, "Honestly?"

He nodded, letting out a short joy of laughter, "Truly."

A soft song soon came on, enlightening the blond with an idea.

He got up from his seat, letting her finish her drink, "Dance with me?" He proposed tenderly, bringing his hand out for her to grab.

She seemed hesitant, "Ven...I..."

Not taking no for an answer, he gracefully took her hand into his, "At least one dance."

She sighed, getting up from her seat, "One." She clarified sternly.

He beamed at her persistence, just knowing the right buttons to touch before she would give in to him. They walked over to the dance floor, listening to the music carefully. He pressed his hands around her waist, traveling them upwards along her slender back. Closing the gap between them, Fuu blushed brilliantly from his breath caressing over her neck. Their bodies pressed innocently together, invoking her to wrap her arms around his shoulders. They swayed back and forth, keeping their eyes close, familiarizing themselves with the lyrics. Drifting peacefully into his arms, Fuu hid the pain inside her heart, listening to his steady heartbeat.

_I am color...blind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am_

She clenched him tightly to her, praying for the night to never end, tears beginning to appear behind her close eyelids. Ventus seemed to sense her tremors, holding her tightly to stop her from shaking.

"Fuu...?" He asked meekly.

He buried his face into her neck, wondering when she had smelled this good. She always had a peculiar scent, but it was somehow different this time. It wasn't the perfume; it was something sweet and sour, entering through his nose like a soft breeze. His tongue twitched, craving to taste the aroma.

_Taffy stuck, tongue tied_

_Stuttered shook and up tied_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am...fine _

Without holding himself back, Ven planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. It shocked both of them from his action, gazing over at each other with questioning stares.

"Ve... Ven..." Fuu started fretfully, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

This alarmed him right away, cupping her cheeks, "Fuu...?"

She couldn't breath, gasping lightly, "There's...something..." She encouraged herself to continue, "...have...to tell...you..."

His eyes widened, stunned by her speech, "Fuu, you're..."

_I am covered in skin_

_No one gets to come in_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding_

_I am_

_Color...blind_

Her breath hitched inside her lungs, erupting series of guttural coughs. She clung to her neck, trying to find her voice.

"Fuu...!" Ven shouted frightfully, the both of them falling to the floor as he caught her.

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body jolting wildly. She was having a seizure, foaming from her mouth.

She could hear Ven, crying out in fear, "_**Fuu! Fuu...!**_"

All she wanted was a night to tell him how she felt. It's all she wanted.

_I am ready..._

_I am ready..._

_I am ready..._

Ventus clung to her, trying to seize her trembling body, "_**Someone call help! Please!**_"

Memories of that first day of school came rushing back to him. This feeling though was different and much worse. It was fear, legitimate fear...of losing her. Sora had called the ambulance; both him and Roxas trying their best to push the crowd back from suffocating the girl.

_I am fine..._

_I am fine..._

_I am fine..._

Fuu's world went black, and all Ven could do was beg for her to stay with him, his voice breaking by each fading heartbeat.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Ventus had his face buried inside his hands, waiting inside the hallway while sitting on a chair that was given to him. Soft sniffles escaped from his throat, spluttering all kinds of fluids from his eyes and nose. They had rushed to the hospital, every one of their friends coming along. Aqua and Terra even came down, leaving their life in university behind to be here during this time of crisis. But, despite their efforts and support, Ven couldn't stop shaking. His eyes were completely red, losing all train of thought besides one person, Fuu. She was in the emergency room, taking multiple needles and tubes inside her; and God knows what else to keep her body stable.

He could still hear the doctor's voice, shouting and repeating inside his head.

"_We're going to lose her! We're going to lose her!"_

New fresh batch of tears and sobs came forth. It wasn't long though until he heard footsteps approach him, the person taking the seat next to him. He didn't bother to see who it was though, crying to himself silently for a miracle.

The person revealed himself to be his guardian, Eraqus, "Ven..." He started hoarsely, "I am...so sorry..."

The blond curled his body, freeing his lips behind his hands to speak, "Eraqus...I...I...I only wanted..." He gritted his teeth, trying to gain back his composure, "I only wanted...for her to be happy...just this night...just this night without being in the _**damn**_ hospital."

The older man didn't seem bothered by the boy's frustration, knowing full well he had every right to curse at the world right now, "Ventus...death is..."

"She's not dead!" He countered dramatically.

Eraqus nodded with acceptance, continuing his speech, "When someone close to us is hurt or suffering...there's only one feeling to cause us to act the way we do now."

Ven lifted his head up, glancing at the elderly male beside him, tears still spilling forth, "And...what's that?"

"Love...Ventus." He settled deeply, "You're in love...with Fuu."

The blond slowly allowed it to sink it, finally gaining the truth. Regret entered his heart, wondering why it had taken him this long to realize his feelings.

'_Why...!'_

"I am..." He whispered before choking between sobs, "I'm in love with her...! And now... now... I don't even know...if she'll ever feel the sa...sam...same...!" He wailed hysterically in turmoil, clenching his eyes shut.

Eraqus reached over and hugged the boy close to him, holding back his own tears from falling, "Let it out. It's alright...Ven."

They clung to each other, cradling their bodies back and forth.

It was then that the doctor came forward, breaking the moment, "Excuse me...?" They broke apart, Ven gazing up at him, "It seems like her vital signs are stable, but...I'm afraid we have some unfortunate news." The blond anticipated silently, letting him speak, "Judging from the rate of her illness... I'm afraid to say... she probably only has the end of this week before she..." He tried to form the words delicately, "...Passes on."

Ven's world crumbled, his eyes becoming dull with distraught, "A...week...?" He yelped painfully.

"Fuu...has always been a strong girl." The doctor offered softly, "We never thought she would even live this long in her years."

Ventus wanted to vomit, "Can...can I see...her?"

"She is awake." He answered calmly, "She muttered for someone named Ventus. I'm assuming that's you?"

He nodded, "Ye... yes." He sniffed carelessly when he answered.

"Then you should come with me, she's waiting for you."

Ven looked back at Eraqus who nodded, giving him permission to go.

He stood up from his seat, wobbling a bit, "Take me to her."

The Doctor nodded, holding his clipboard to his chest, "Come with me."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Ventus could hear the echo of tears from his friends. He took a glance over at Namine who was sobbing in Roxas's arms when he walked pass them. All the girls were crying, their boyfriends doing their best to remain strong.

The physician approached the door, earning a signal from the nurse inside, "You may go in."

The blond nodded, but halted when he heard Roxas's voice, "Ven..."

The sibling glanced over at his brother with an empty gaze, showing no interest to respond. The nurse bowed her head to him when he entered inside, giving him the privilege to talk to Fuu alone. She left, closing the door behind her, welcoming the sound of silence and the steady beep of the heart monitor. He looked over at the girl who was currently sleeping on the bed. Fuu, she looked so peaceful, so content, like there was nothing wrong with her at all. However, he could see the disease that was slowly eating at her from inside. She looked so pale, so drained of any blood rushing through her veins. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was dead already.

"Fu...Fuu..." He barely managed to say her name.

He received an unexpected reply, "Ven..."

"Fuu...!" He gasped in astonishment, rushing to her bedside, "How...how are you...feeling?" He asked breathlessly, happy to see her awake.

"Weak..." She whimpered, "Hospital?"

"Yeah, we're at the hospital." He sniffed, doing his best to put on a smile for her; after all, he promised.

"Prom...ruined?" She frowned.

He picked up her limp hand into his, bringing it over to his face, "Rui...ruined...?" He coughed up a fake laugh, "No...! Of course not!" He kissed her knuckles, "Why would you...say that? The night is still young. I promised you a night you wouldn't forget, remember?"

She studied his face, knowing he was putting up an act, "Ven..." She gave a small smile, "Liar."

He felt slightly hurt, "I'm not lying...!" He then broke out into sobs, bowing his head down in shame, "I'm not lying... Fuu..." Sniffling softly, he kissed her palm over and over again, "I could...never li...lie...to yo...you..."

"I know..." She whimpered softly, "Listen..."

"No..." He shook his head, refusing to bare with the news, "You're not dying...I refuse to believe that...!" He looked at her and pleaded, "Please...Fuu..." He then felt frustrated, "Why...why did this happen...? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

A long wet streak fell across her face, "Didn't want..." Her throat felt clobbered to speak, but she pressed forward, "...You to worry." She finished silently.

He gulped down his sobs, feeling a migraine coming on from all the crying he was performing, "Of course I would be worried... it's you, Fuu. If it's you... only you, I would want to know...everything."

She buried her head into her pillow, "Everything...?"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Everything...Fuu...I..." He looked away, "There's so much... I want to tell you. From all these years... of things I didn't even realize until now. And now...now...you're..."

She weakly placed a finger on his lips, "Shhh...don't think." Licking her lips, she brought her head forward, their lips only inches apart when she whispered, "Just feel."

Gently and almost anxiously, Fuu pressured her lips against his. She let out a sob, withdrawing quickly so she wouldn't face rejection; but instead, she was being pulled back. Ven immediately held her damp cheeks into his hands and captured her lips once more against his. She let out a gasp from the contact and tried to pull away, but he held her down. He desperately needed to feel her, taste her, everything that was still left warm for him to explore. She was still alive, she was still here; she wasn't dead. He eagerly licked her lips, providing moisture and care. Her lips trembled against his gasping ones, the both of them sobbing from the sensation. Ventus licked and studied the outline of her lips, stroking his tongue sensually against hers. He earned a moan out of her, rubbing his fingers across her jaw line, wiping the tears that continued to fall from her eyes.

Brushing her hair away to see her hidden eye, he smiled, "There's my Fuu..."

He possessed her lips once more, unfolding their mouths for another round of passion, overwhelming joy engulfing his entire body. She loved him, she did! Her kissing him proved it. He was such an idiot! All this time, and he never even cared to notice! It had to take her a week to live for him to realize how much he wanted to be by her side.

Fuu genially investigated his damp mouth with her tongue, "Ven..." She gasped breathlessly.

"Fuu..." He pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you... I love you so much...! I'm sorry...! I'm so sorry!" Gathering her in his arms, he rocked her back and forth, "I don't want you to die! Please! Don't die!"

Her face remained emotionless, not knowing what to say to make things better. She silently let the tears fall from her eyes and just hugged him back, stroking his hair gently between her thin fingers. Ventus couldn't handle this; he couldn't handle knowing he had failed her. She only had a week to live, what could he do? He wanted her to be happy to the very end, with him.

That's when he spontaneously asked, "Fuu... will you marry me?"

"What?" She pulled away from him in shock.

"Right here, right now...become my wife." He pleaded restlessly, "They should have like a chapel or something here right? I'll tell someone to buy the rings right away. Please..." He stroked her cheek affectionately, "Make me the happiest man in the world."

"Ven..." She always dreamed of this moment, but, she knew he wasn't thinking straight, "We...can't."

"Yes we can..." He encouraged confidently, bringing their hands together, "I'm not going to break my promise, Fuu. God help me, I would die with you if I did. I promised you a night you wouldn't forget and I attend to keep it. So..." He knelt down, "Would you marry me, Fuu?"

She seemed apprehensive to answer, "Only doing this... because...I'm..."

"No." He said firmly, "I'm doing this...because I love you."

Before she could say anything, he was already making his way back out the door.

He opened it and spoke over to his brother, "Roxas, go out and buy me some wedding rings."

"What?" The teenager became baffled by the sudden request.

"Just do it! There's a wedding today." He put on a grin, "Fuu and I are getting married...tonight."

Everyone looked at him in shock, but he only grinned mischievously.

Turning over, he smiled at the girl who had stolen his heart. Tonight was going to be a memorable night, no matter what!

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Fuu sat in her wheelchair while Namine helped her put on her last bit of make-up. She wasn't wearing anything too extravagant, just a simple white gown they had managed to pick up with a cheap veil to go with it.

She held onto her bouquet of flowers, feeling nervous, "Ridiculous."

"There's nothing ridiculous of a guy doing something special for the girl he loves." Namine reprimanded sweetly, her eyes still red after all crying she did earlier.

"Guilty."

"Over course he feels guilty, Fuu." The blonde walked over and crouched down in front of her, "He just found out the most important person in his life has..." She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying again, "...A week to live. He wants to be with you as much as he can."

The silver-haired bride pouted, not knowing how to respond as she felt the same for him.

"Now, come on." Namine walked behind her and pushed her forward in her chair, "Your husband is waiting."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Roxas fixed Ven's tie; becoming his best man at the last minute, he knew he had to do his best to make this night grand for his brother and his wife.

"Nervous?" He asked before patting his suit down.

The blond shook his shoulders, hoping to erase any stage fright he was having, "A little."

"Well, it was nice of them to let us use the small chapel they have here." He checked his watch, and spoke with slight urgency; "We should get you out there, because we can't rent this place out for too long."

"Everyone's here...right?" Ven asked fretfully with hope.

Roxas gave him a reassuring smile, "Of course...wouldn't miss this for the world."

He led the groom outside, giving him a reassuring shrug, "Come on, your bride is waiting."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

It wasn't the wedding she ever imagined it to be; than again, she never even thought she would live long enough to even have one. Fuu sat straight up in her wheelchair, feeling a bit anxious. She never did like attention, and knowing everyone was going to look at her, made her feel sick. Still, Ven was there, he was patiently waiting for her. It was enough for her to feel happy while she was still breathing.

Namine leaned down to her ear, "Are you ready?"

Fuu didn't answer; instead, she let out a determined sigh. Using the arms of the chair, she began to slowly lift herself up from her seat.

Her maid of honor yelped with distress, "Fuu...!"

The girl ignored her concerns though, speaking faintly, "Important day."

Her feet wobbled, but she forced them to work, taking each step forward with fierce determination. Namine gazed at the bride's back with admiration, her spirit influencing tears to fall from her eyes. Fuu staggered clumsily over her feet, catching everyone's attention. Aqua tried to reach for her, but she raised her hand, halting the woman from coming to her aid. She wanted to do this on her own, in her own stubborn way, as Ven would say. She was merely there now, making those last few steps. She stumbled and fell forward though, catching everyone's fright.

Landing into familiar arms, Fuu gazed up at the man who she was pledging her life to, "Ven..."

He chuckled affectionately at her, "That was close, huh?"

She nodded quietly, "Yes."

Picking her back up, he helped guide her to the altar. Fuu held onto his arms for support, feeling rather embarrassed. She looked over at the pastor who was assigned to perform their union. She didn't care to listen to what he was saying though. Her gaze was purely focused on the blond in front of her, his eyes fixed with devotion and love. Not understanding what was going on, she smiled blissfully for the first time. It wasn't a small smile, or an invisible one; it was real, just like the first time he heard her laugh.

They had soon reached the vows, something Fuu had dreaded. She didn't know what she would say. Luckily, Ven was going first.

"Fuu..." He started excitedly, catching her full attention, "You're quiet, you're stubborn, and you speak your mind when you need to...even if it is one or two words. Still, I always somehow understand you." He chuckled lightly, "Even when you're not scolding me." He winked playfully, "The thing is; when I first saw you, I thought you were this frail girl. When we met during the first day of school, you passed out into my arms like a damsel in distress. We rushed you to the hospital, hoping you would be okay. When you woke up though, I found someone totally different than I had expected her to be. You're not like normal girls, not the ones who are pretty by their appearance, but from their charm. Fuu...I probably fell for you the moment you laughed. It was rare, and just...so special. I wanted to treasure it like it was my own song. Throughout the years, we got into fights. We're totally different people, and yet, similar in so many ways. Of course it was usually me who did all the talking though." He joked lightly, bringing back his thoughts, "You're my...heart. And as much people thought we wouldn't have worked...we did. Simply because..." He resisted to cry, "...We're meant to be."

The minister turned to the speechless bride, "Fuu...are you ready to share your vows?"

She bit her bottom lip, the words jumbling inside her head, but her voice too scared to speak.

Ventus held her hands and encouraged her, "You could do it, Fuu. Take your time."

Nodding with gratitude, she opened her mouth to speak, "Ve...Ven..." Everyone stared at her with anticipation, "You...you were the boy...who saved me from death." She swallowed deeply, "I could probably have died on that day... but...your voice...it saved me. You were the first to really care about my wellbeing so strongly. You were my dear friend who became something more to me, my light in the darkness. You're the reason why I pushed so hard to survive." She so badly wanted to embrace him, "I couldn't even speak like this until I met you. Because...one or two words could _**never**_ be not enough to tell you how much I...deeply and truly...love you." Her eye held tears that were threatening to fall, "You're the wind under my wings. And even if we are different, it was always you who guided me back home."

He couldn't take it anymore. He rushed forward and hugged her closely to him.

The priest felt honored to see such a display of love, "May we have the rings please?"

Namine passed the wedding band to Fuu, while Roxas gave the groom the diamond ring. The couple inserted the rings through their individual fingers, completing the bond.

All that was left was the kiss to seal the matrimony.

"Ventus, do you take Fuu to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

Ventus gave a firm nod, "I do."

The pastor repeated the same pledge to Fuu, who could only reply with the same amount of confidence, "I do."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He gracefully instructed, closing the book to the bible.

"Don't mind if I do." The groom answered eagerly, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around her waist.

He dipped her head, giving her a passionate kiss, not being shy about it at all. Fuu carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, exchanging with the same amount of fervor. Everyone clapped from their union, cheering the couple on while whistling out into the heavens.

Ven drew away, gently caressing his nose across hers, "What do you say we get out of here?"

She blushed with confusion, "Meaning?"

"Well...it is our wedding night." He shyly insinuated.

Turning even redder, Fuu didn't know how to respond.

She whispered quietly into his ear, "How?" She bravely asked, feeling quite adventurous.

He grinned, his eyes glinting with mischief, "Leave it to me and my boyish charms."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Somehow, someway, Ventus was able to rent out a hotel for them for the night. It wasn't a fancy hotel, but it was still enough to impress her. After much coaxing from Ven, the doctors managed to give Fuu a few days off from the hospital. They just warned the newlyweds to be careful and to be sure she took her medication. Though Fuu saw no point to that; she only had a week left anyway. Ven suggested it might be for safe precaution in case she had another "episode".

They entered the lobby, making their way over to the help desk. Ven held Fuu's hand, giving her frequent squeezes. Looking back at her, he felt like he was dreaming.

He walked up to the employee, giving him his best smiles, "Hi, I'm Ventus. I'm pretty sure I called early to reserve a room for the night?" He brought Fuu closer up front, stating proudly, "We're newlyweds who want to celebrate our honeymoon."

Fuu couldn't help but to punch his gut, "Private." She gritted softly.

He gave a sheepish chuckle, "Hehehe, sorry."

The attendant gazed at the two of them back and forth, "Aren't you two a little young to be married?"

True, they were; they were only sixteen now that Ven thought about it. However, time was short, and age really was the least of his worries.

"Look, all we need to know is that we love each other, right?" He pointed his question at Fuu.

She blushed respectfully and nodded, "Afraid so."

"Hey~." He pouted from her tease.

The worker sighed, checking the computer for their reservation before handing them a card key, "Here, this to your room."

Ven took the key and studied the number across the label, "309, Huh? Thanks!" He tilted his head curiously, "Which floor is that?"

"The third." He answered with a bored tone.

"Got it!" The blond turned to his wife, "Shall we go, darling?" He tested the word affectionately, wondering how she'll react to it.

She did as he expected, shoving him lightly, "Just go."

The newlyweds went over to the elevator, pressing the up button in order to reach their honeymoon sweet. The chime to the door rang, signaling that the elevator had arrived. The doors slid apart, giving them access to enter. They walked inside and Ven clicked for the third floor right away.

When the doors closed, he grabbed the handlebars for support, "Kind of nervous."

She bluntly asked without thinking, "About sex?"

His shoulders stiffened, pressure adding to his heart when they made it to their floor. Fuu gently stepped forward and took his hand to come follow her.

"Come on." She advised with comfort.

He gulped, but did what he was told. They walked down the narrow hallway, passing each room. It wasn't long until they found theirs, their number printed in bold letters. Fuu was about to insert the key in, but Ven stopped her from doing so.

"Hold it!" Before she could make sense what he was doing he took the key from her and hoisted her up in his arms.

"Ven...!" She yelped irritably with embarrassment.

"Hey, traditions are traditions." He slipped the key in, kicking the door open, "I don't make the rules."

Fuu was left speechless from what she saw inside, the door closing behind them. The bed was covered with rose petals; scented candles displayed almost everywhere. Cautiously making his way over to the bed, Ven gently placed Fuu down on top of the cushions. The female calmly beckoned him to come into bed with her, watching as he contemplated what he should do.

"Um..." He turned away shyly.

"Come." She brought her hand out, hoping he would take it.

He did, much to her appreciation, bringing him over to lie next to her on the bed. After that, they just laid there, quietly thinking.

It wasn't long until Ven spoke abruptly with confidence, "You're not going to die this week."

His "wife" gazed over at him, uncertainty settling inside her heart, "Faith?"

He nodded, "Yes..." Bringing his elbows back, he got up to look at her, "Because...I want everything with you Fuu. I want a future..." He smiled almost too cheerfully from the idea, "I want a family...all with you." His hand instinctively stroked her cheek, "And I won't let death take you until that dream comes true."

Horror possessed her eyes with disbelief, "Never come true."

A short whimper escaped through her lips, doing her best to remain strong. She wasn't allowed to fear death. It was always a fate she knew would come someday. How could he shatter her reality just like that and think they'll have a happy ending? It wasn't fair. She hated it.

"Don't want to die." She said frantically, repeating the phrase over and over again, "Don't want to die. Don't want to die...!"

He engulfed her in his arms, "You won't." He swore sternly, "You're going to stay just like this...with me...Fuu."

"Ven...Ven..." For the first time ever, something inside Fuu shattered.

Just the thought of not being with Ven, just killed her. She would have accepted death gladly if it meant she could create a family with him. However, the future was now left in stone. There was no chance for them, only bitter truth that she was indeed, going to die. This week _**was**_ their last. There was no baby, no growing old, no nothing. But still, the blond before her held hope, held hope in them. She couldn't help but to see his vision as nothing more than delusions.

Still, why did she feel like she wanted to believe it could come true?

She answered aloud to her question, "I love you..."

He seemed awestruck by her sudden confession, knowing he would never get tired in hearing it.

"I love you too, Fuu." He whispered earnestly, leaning forward so that he was practically on top of her, "More than you can ever know."

Tears burst forth from her eyes, pushing her head forward so that their lips would meet. They anxiously opened themselves up to each other, their tongues meeting eagerly with desire. With a possible chance she could die before this week was through, Ven knew he couldn't hold back. He felt her fingers bravely but slowly unbuttoning his top. He helped her remove the black jacket, loosening his tie in order to prepare their final commitment as husband and wife. They were probably going to have to rely on their instinct and hormones to guess what they were doing. Being only sixteen, their experience with intimacy wasn't all that good. However, it made their fondles and gropes even that more precious and innocent. Their noses rubbed against each other, breathing life into each other from their kisses. Fuu gripped Ven close to her, not wanting to forget this moment as long as she was still breathing.

"Fuu..." He moaned huskily into her ear, slowly removing her gown.

Her eyes closed with bliss, "Ven...tus..." Saying his name sounded perfect when it was from her gasping lips.

The night carried out after that, the both of them losing their virginity from the youthful passion. Ventus knew he could never forget this, the sensation of being one with her. Their eyes never departed away from each other. Until the moment came and her eyes would no longer open again, he would look at them for all eternity.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Morning came, much to Fuu's annoyance. The lovers had never slept, their eyes remaining locked ever since. Ven held her nude body close to his under the covers, their clothes scattered at the edge of the bed or on the floor. Most lovers would probably cry throughout the endless night if they knew the other was going to die. Some may have not even cared and would probably move on. The blond male had other ideas though, his heart humming with joy.

"Hey, if we get a baby girl, what would we name her?"

"Brisa." She simply answered with a content smile.

"Like for Breeze?" He questioned curiously.

She nodded, holding onto him tighter, "Yes."

He chuckled, "What if we have a boy?"

She was actually dumbfounded on that one, looking up at the ceiling for some type of inspirational name.

"You know..." He started gently, "I kind of like the name Zephyr, for gentle wind."

She began to envision their children inside her head, "Possibility slim." She reminded him with a frown, knowing they couldn't forget her condition.

He sighed, cuddling into her, "It'll happen."

"Daydream."

"It's not me daydreaming."

"..."

"Okay, maybe it is." He declared with a defeated huff.

She linked her fingers into his, "Precious."

He nodded, holding his body back from shivering, tears visible in his eyes, "Fuu...I don't want this to end...not like this. Not when..."

She silenced him with her finger, a force a habit she seemed to be doing a lot lately, "Just...hold me."

He did just that, crying out with his hand squeezing hers, "I swear...if God could grant me one wish..." He buried his head into her hair, "...It would be to see you again."

Fuu closed her eyes and just listened to his echoes of sobs, wanting the same. She could still remember hearing his voice, that same one that woke her up from the hospital. Now, she could rest easy, knowing it would be the same one who was going to put her back to sleep.

With that in mind, she welcomed sweet death with an open light to guide her, knowing they would always be together.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Life was always full of surprises, quick and unpredictable. You had always envisioned the perfect somebody, the perfect girl, the perfect guy. You'd laugh and smile, sharing nothing but happiness with each other. You show everyone that you're soul mates, showing no care in the world. Nothing could compare or break you apart.

For Ven, life wasn't at all like he imagined it to be. He fell for a girl. A girl that was totally not what he expected. To say she was prefect would be wrong. She wasn't some fantasy, or some girl who would always smile when looking his way. His Fuu was ten times better than that.

She breathed. She lived. She fought to her dying breath; all just to be with him.

She didn't die that week. No, she stayed...at least for another year to give birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Her name was Brisa of course. To him, she was the perfection. She had blond hair just like him, her hair curled back like her mother's. Her bangs were his though, revealing the most beautiful pair of ruby eyes he had ever seen. And boy, was she energetic; never stopped talking that little one. She was completely different from the woman who gave birth to her. Still, there was a familiar glint in her right eye that would always remind him of her.

When he remembers that day, a part of him always wanted to just give up and never smile again.

But, it was days like these, when it was raining, where Brisa would unexpectedly go outside.

She would swing her arms around, getting herself drenched, searching for that chilling gust of wind that would always give her goosebumps.

Turning around, she would announce with an innocent grin on her face, "Daddy look! I can feel Mommy!"

And every time in return, he would smile right back and say, "I can feel her too."

That's when he knew, that his promise was still worth something to keep.

End

Kiome-Yasha: "It's finished. Hope you all enjoyed my one-shot, for as you can see, it turned out longer than I expected lol. Venfuu is love."


End file.
